


Supernatural songs/poems/parodys

by Smash292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Poems, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash292/pseuds/Smash292
Summary: I don't own any of these unless I state it at the start of a chapter, this will most likely just have song lyrics of videos you can find on youtube.





	1. His name is Castiel

 

You're sitting in a barn as you await the big surprise

You wanna find the monster the burned out that women's eyes

You've got your holy water and some salt rounds and a knife

But nothing seems to work on whatever brought you back to life

 

You ask what are you to learn his name and figure out his mission

He says i'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition

 

His name is Castiel

He pulled you out of Hell

In time he will rebel

H'es an Angel of the Lord

 

He's got a dirty trench coat and tie that's never straight

You wonder why you kinda like this guy that your supposed to hate

Because he says hes not a hammer hes got doubts and hes got fears

And you think he might be the best friend that you've had in years

 

The Angels say to torture and you say you can't go through this

He says I would give anything not to have you do this

 

His name is Castiel

He pulled you out of Hell

By now you know him well

He's an Angel of the Lord

 

You try and give him your best speech but Heaven's got him on a leash

You turn your back and say your done but then he goes and does you right

He'll help you save the world tonight because he knows that your the one

 

His name is Castiel

He pulled you out of Hell

And you are why he fell

He's an Angel of the Lord

 

 

 


	2. Shut UP, Sam

 

I'm saving people, hunting things

I like my gig though it sometimes brings

Some complications but Sammy I swear

That romance isn't on that list

 

Why do you insist that I insist

For a thousandth time 

There's nothing there

 

Sam I don't like Cas

I mean I know he's got a really great-

I mean no he's just a friend

We work together for Gods sake

 

I mean yeah he pulled me out of hell

But he did that for you as well

Your points invalid and nothings gonna make me say

something that's not true

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

Our bond's platonic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

The flirting is ironic 

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

We're not in love shut up

 

Okay he always comes for me

But hey not like that you wannabe freak

Gods what the hell is your problem

I thought you were the mature one here

 

And honestly we're only friends it's totally normal

That he spends so much time with me

Anyone can see

One look at us and it's very clear that

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

Our bond's platonic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

The flirting is ironic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

We're not in love shut up

 

And yeah okay I catch the coat

But that's no reason for you to gloat

 

That Wasn't weird and anybody

Else would do the same

 

We only stand so close together

Cuz Cas doesn't know any better

He doesn't understand personal space

And i'm not to blame

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

Our bond's platonic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

The flirting is ironic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

We're not in love shut up

 

I don't know where your getting this

I- no, dude, we've never kissed

We look at each other all the time

What, is eye contact now a crime

 

Sam just cut it out

 

Goddamn it why can't you understand that

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

Our bond's platonic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

The flirting is ironic

 

doo-doo-doo-doo

 

we're not in love shut up.

 


	3. Hey there Dean

 

Hey there Dean this is little brother, Sammy

I know Cas is back and you're already busy with the starring

Yet again

 

And still you say he's just a friend

Dean don't pretend

 

Hey there Dean, when you tend to Cas's wounds

I feel just a bit uncomfortable

That's why I left the room, left you alone

 

Tried to provide a stepping stone

But still you won't

 

oh, just kiss Cas already

And oh,the tensions killing me

 

Oh, just kiss Cas already

Oh, just kiss him will you, Dean

Don't be a sissy, Dean

 

Hey there Castiel

I know this year's been pretty rough

Purgatory and Naomi's work

I'm sure you've had enough but now you're free

 

Maybe even free to be with dean

You know what I mean

 

Hey there, Castiel

I know that since you're from above

You've probably never quiet understood

what it means to be in love

 

So I'll explain

It's joy and fear and sacrifice and pain

But it's not in vain

 

Oh, your in love with Dean

Oh, I hope you finally see

 

Oh, you're in love with Dean

Oh, you're the one he needs

 

Every time you leave or dissapear

He's constantly consumed by fear

You don't know how much he wants you to stay

 

And Dean I'm getting sick of this

I know you hate chick flick moments

But hiding how you feel isn't the way

 

It's more than just a profound bond

What you two share is pure and strong

And you are all that's standing in the way

 

You're both to blame

 

Dean and Castiel, I guess I'll be heading out

You'll need the privacy to talk and move some furniture around

 

And Cas feel free

To show the pizza man to Dean

 

You know he calls the impala baby

Guess that makes you a babysitter, dean

Okay, okay I'll leave

 

Oh, it's finally happening

Oh, can't wait to tell Charlie

 

Oh, it's finally happening

Oh, maybe for once they'll be

 

They'll get to be happy

 


	4. Cas please answer me

 

I'm sitting here, in a boring room

and while Sammy's sleeping i don't know what to do

I'm desperate and i drink too much

I'm hanging around, I'm praying to you

 

but nothing ever happens

and I wonder

 

I'm driving around, in my car

I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far

i don't know why you don't answer me

I feel so lonely, I pray to you

 

but nothing ever happens

and I wonder

 

I wonder how

I wonder why

if you are there in the blue blue sky

why you don't answer me

Cas you have to answer me

 

I turn my head up and down

I'm turning turning turning turning turning around

but you arn't here

Cas you have to come right here

 

I'm sitting here, I miss the power

Sammy wants to talk, but I'm too proud

there are too many voices inside my head

I feel so tired without you around here

 

but nothing ever happens

and I wonder

 

from perdition you raised me

from perdition

and I don't know why

why you don't answer me

 

I'm going out

to take some pie

I'm getting into baby without my boy

 

and nothing ever happens

and I wonder

 

I wonder how

I wonder why

if you are there in the blue blue sky

why you don't answer me

Cas you have to answer me

 

I turn my head up and down

I'm turning turning turning turning turning around

but you arn't here

Cas you have to come right here

 

and I wonder, I wonder

 

I wonder how

I wonder why

if you are there in the blue blue sky

why you dont answer me

Cas you have to answer me

 

you have to answer me

you have to answer me

 

Cas you have to come right here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. Let me know if there is anything in particular that you want me to do.


End file.
